Heroes Next Door (HND) Members Part 4
Mighty B! Mina the Wolf Girl Mina is daughter of Lycan hero, Wulf. After Wulf's passing, Count Vlad took it upon himself to raise his old friend's daughter which he grown to cherished and loved. Mina is very curious about the world around her and is very protective of those she cared about. Minion Minion is Mega Mind's sidekick. An alien fish acquired from another planet and given to Megamind as a pet. His master genetically augmented him so that he could have someone to talk to. Due to being raised as family, Minion has a positive relationship with his master. Wearing a high tech suit and armed with a powerful pistol. Monkey A member of the Justice Corps until he went missing after stopping a cosmic storm. In the 21 century, HND found Monkey trapped in stasis and freed him allowing him to return to Earth. Mother's Kids/ Garuda Mr. White A professional assassin who joined HND to atone for the atrocities he did. Nigel Thrall Phineas Flynn/ Multi-Man Princess Ember The young princess of the entire Dragon race, Ember lived most of her life studying to prepare herself when she takes her father's throne. Then one day, the Dark Dragon attacked, capturing the Dragon Council and her father. Ember was evacuated from her home and would meet up with remaining Protectors and eventually HND. Inspired by their bravery, mostly from Spike, another fellow Dragon, Ember rallied her people in proceeding an offensive.Eversince that day, Ember went on to join HND which her father heavily begrudgingly accepted. Ember has cause much ruckus due to her rebellious and reckless attitude which has finally settled down after appreciating creatures other than Dragons. Pucca A young teenager from Korea. Pucca spent most of her time chasing her 'lover' Garu. During those said chases, she would often clashed with other supervillains who would received severe beatings after peeving her one too many times. Random Raul, the Living Hair A mutant and official citizen of Miracle City. He was created when toxic waste was dumped into the underground. Highly territorial, the mutant attacked anyone who stepped into his domain. El Tigre saved him from Senior Sinestros's assault. The two teamed up and defeated the Muertos. Raul took a liking to Manny who was the one who gave him the mutant's name, Raul. Raz/Psychonaut Raz was part of an experiment focusing on the powers of the mind. Along with Raz and Reggie, the three escaped and rescued by HND. Raz has the ability to enter someone's mind and gain any information of the host or controlling them. Reggie/Twelve Reggie was part of an experiment focusing on the powers of the mind. Along with Raz and Reggie, the three escaped and rescued by HND. Twelve's ability is to create and manifest creatures out of her mind. Reptar Reptar was born as a dinosaur. His species remains unknown. One night while on the hunt for prey, Reptar was abducted by aliens who experimented on him. However, one of those experiments involving an radioactive isotope mutated Reptar from a dinosaur to a colossal kaiju. He broke out of his confinement and retaliated against his captors eventually causing their ship to crashed on a planet from Wild Space where he lived their in peace. Until centuries later, the Lowardian Beserkers discovered him and captured him to be used as a weapon against Earth. Reptar broke out again and he found himself in the oceans of his home. HND found him and despite some small hostility, it was mended when Reptar formed attachment and allied with them in pushing back the Lowardians. Ron Stoppable/Ferreto Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Sabrina was raised by her two aunts. She belonged to a great coven of witches and warlocks who defended Humanity from other worldly threats. When her powers began to grow out of control, her aunts sent her to Heatherfield where she became a powerful Witch. Scootaloo Scootaloo was a promising Pegasi Class Equestrian. She spent less in her studies on her own magical potentials and more on focusing on her aerial skills. However during the Changeling Invasion, Scootaloo lost one of her wings leaving her flightless. She would later have her wing replaced with a cybernetic one and was persuaded by her two closest friends to join HND. She has formed a friendship with Ace, another disabled. Silver Silver is a mermaid with a severe case of hydrophobia ironically. She joined Heroes Next Door in hopes of conquering her fear. She hasn't made progress yet but her role as coordinator proved to be invaluable to the team. Skips One of the last Yetis in existence after the Huntsclan wiped out most of them. Skips worshipped the First Born, Gods who preceeded other gods including Zeus. His dedication and loyalty touched the First Born that they granted him the power of immortality. Zeus travelled the world and made many friends. He was friends with Merlin who would passed him his entire archives of spells. Skips act as a mentor to any newcomer.